Recueil d'OS
by VickyWinchester
Summary: Tout est dans le titre xP C'est un petit recueil d'OS que j'écrirai à propos des couples que VOUS choisirez! :D


**Coucou! ^^**

 **C'est les vacances, et qui dit vacances dit plus de temps pour écrire! :D**

 **Donc voilà, j'ai plusieurs idées de fics à chapitres que j'écrirai peut-être pendant l'été, mais en attendant, je vais publier des petits OS ici :)**

 **Alooors, voici un petit Sabriel écrit spécialement pour _koritrickster_ , que z'adore :3**

 **J'espèere que ça vous plaira! :P**

 **(S'il reste des fautes, elles sont toutes de moi! Désolée ^^')**

* * *

Gabriel était magnifique. Un être tout aussi puissant que surprenant. D'un côté, il était un puissant archange qui avait réussi à échapper aux radars du Paradis pendant des millions d'années et qui n'hésitait pas à tenir tête à ses frères et même à son Père. De l'autre côté, il était un demi-dieu imprévisible et dangereux, vénéré par plusieurs et qui était le héros de bien des contes. Et enfin, il était une créature à l'humour douteux qui réservait aux personnes malhonnêtes un sort peu désirable, et ce, seulement pour leur apprendre une leçon.

Mais ce qui rendait Gabriel si splendide, c'était son petit côté vulnérable, celui que Sam était le seul à pouvoir voir. Ce côté fragile qu'il faisait ressortir en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou ou en caressant doucement les cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

L'archange fascinait le chasseur. Il aimait tellement voir toutes barrières s'effondrer dans son regard, entendre ses gémissements lorsqu'il s'abandonnait corps et âme à lui, sentir ses mains sur sa peau et son souffle contre sa joue... Il adorait toutes les sensations que lui procurait l'embrouilleur, que ce soit pendant leurs soirées d'amour ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Il se sentait important, aimé, vivant.

\- Samsquatch?

Il reporta son attention sur les yeux si profonds qui le regardait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plonger dans leur couleur unique, comme les rayons du soleil au travers d'une bouteille de whisky.

Sam posa sa main droite sur la joue de Gabriel et sourit.

\- Je t'aime, mon ange, susurra-t-il.

Gabriel laissa échapper un rire léger. Ce bruit, Sam aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures sans se lasser.

L'archange plaça sa main par-dessus celle de son aimé et entrelaça leurs doigts en souriant, laissant entrevoir ses dents scintillantes. Il embrassa les phalanges du chasseur, puis son poignet, avant de parcourir son bras de baisers jusqu'à son visage. Front contre front, leurs lèvres séparées par quelques malheureux centimètres, leurs souffles se mélangeaient pour n'en faire qu'un.

\- Tais-toi et fais-le, ordonna Gabriel en laissant sa langue frôler la lèvre inférieure de Sam.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent enfin et le chasseur prépara avec prudence l'ange qu'il aimait à le recevoir. Il se régala des geignements à peine retenus et des grognements étouffés qui retentissaient dans la pièce. Jamais son corps ne s'éloigna de celui de l'embrouilleur. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur, cette sensation qui lui prouvait que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, que c'était réel, que l'archange sous lui n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il devait sentir ce cœur battre pour se savoir en vie.

\- Car jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi... finit Sam à voix haute à l'oreille de Gabriel, perdu dans ses pensées.

Gabriel frissonna en sentant la respiration de l'homme dans son cou. Il gémit et embrassa langoureusement son aimé.

\- Sam... Viens et fais-moi l'amour, murmura-t-il et Sam sourit.

Dans un petit motel, alors que la nuit était fraîche à l'extérieur, deux corps se mouvaient dans une danse sensuelle et coordonnée, deux cœurs battaient au même rythme, menaçant de sortir des cages thoraciques, et deux voix résonnaient telle une mélodie des plus harmonieuses.

Un archange et un humain brisés et fragiles fusionnaient pour ne faire qu'un, se transmettant forces et faiblesses, partageant sans mots des sentiments infinis.

En cette nuit étoilée, deux êtres s'aimaient de la plus belle des manières.

* * *

 **Voilà! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^**

 **Et si vous avez des propositions de couples pour les prochains OS, vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi dans les reviews ou en PM, je serai heureuse d'accéder à vos requêtes! :D**

 **Ze vous aime, bisou! XXXXX**


End file.
